diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Meleagant
| Klasse = | Arsenal = Meleagant | Vorname = Gawain Meleagant | Nachname = Himmelslicht | Geburt = 09.11., Dunkelhain, Dämmerwald | Alter = 22 Jahre bei seinem Tod | Zugehörigkeit = Königreich von Sturmwind | Gilde = ehemals Orden der Silbernen Hand | Größe = 1,82 m | Gewicht = 76 kg | Haarfarbe = hell-blond mit etwas rot (früher rot-blond) | Augenfarbe = Haselnussbraun, mit goldenen Flammen darin | Gesinnung = Rechtschaffen-Gut }} Gawain Meleagant Himmelslicht, war ein Paladin der Silbernen Hand und Mitglied des neuen Reformierten Ordens unter Hochlord Gaiford Majere. Nach dessen Weggang nach Nordend, übernahm er für kurze Zeit die Führung zusammen mit Paladin Durrahn und heiratete seine geliebte Glandallia Hammerschlag. Kurz darauf jedoch verstarb er auf einer Überfahrt nach Nordend. Seine Überreste, so scheint es, wurden nahe der Weststromgarnison vergraben und von Paladin Guthorian gesegnet. ((Charakter ist auf Grund längerer Abwesendheit des Spielers verstorben, Möglichkeit zur Rückkehr ist jedoch gegeben da der Tod nicht vom Spieler bestimmt wurde.)) Aussehen Seine Zeit in Nordend hat Gawain äußerlich wie Innerlich erneut verändert. Sein Bart ist länger geworden und der goldene Glanz in seinen Augen hat sich zu einem ewig brennenden Feuer entwickelt. Seine Rüstung ist nicht mehr die, die er einst als Knappe trug. geschmiedet in den Eisigen Kälten und gesegnet vom Licht, leuchtet sie blau und Golden und immer geht von ihr ein leichter Schimmer Lichtes aus. In seinen Händen trägt er entweder einen Einhandhammer, den er kurz vor seiner Abreise aus Nordend von einem einstigen Paladin der Silbernen Hand und guten Freund seines Vaters erhielt, sowie ein schützendes Schild, oder einen Zweihänder, den er ebenfalls in Nordend geschmiedet hat und der vom Feuer der Rechtschaffenheit umgeben ist. thumb|200px|Gawain's neue Rüstung und voller Pracht, mit dem goldenen Löwen auf der Brust und dem Hammer der von dem Feuer der Rechtschaffenheit umgeben ist, in der Hand. Wenn er einmal seine Handschuhe auszieht offenbart sich an seinem rechten zeigefinger ein Ring mit dem Wappen der Silbernen Hand aus den Tagen Lordaeron's, auch diesen erhielt er von dem Paladin. Auf seinem Kopf trägt er ein Stirnband, welches nun nicht mehr blau sondern schwarz ist, doch auch auf diesem ist das Symbole der Silbernen Hand eingestickt. Der Helm seiner neuen Rüstung ist nicht, wie bei seiner alten, an seinem Gürtel befestigt sondern an seinem Brustpanzer via blauem Stoff und hängt immer an seinem Rücken herab wenn er ihn nicht trägt. An seinem Gürtel trägt er die altbekannten Dinge, das leicht zerkratzte Fernrohr und das in Leder gebundene Buch. Seid wenigen Tagen trägt er dort nun auch einen neuen Folianten mit der Aufschrift "Das Feuer der Rechtschaffenheit - Vergeltung und Vergebung", da er seinen alten den "Folianten der Göttlichkeit", welchen er von seinem Mentoren erhielt, an seine Knappin weiter gegeben hat. Mit einer Größe von einem Meter und 82 Zentimetern, ist er guter Durchschnitt im Vergleich zu anderen Menschen oder auch anderen Rassen. Und sein Körper, der einige deutliche Muskelansätze zeigt, ist gut trainiert. Dennoch ist er von einigen selten sichtbaren Narben gezeichnet, die er aus Kämpfen in Dunkelhain, seiner Heimat, erhielt. Sie befinden sich an seinem rechten Oberarm, wo ihn einst das Schwert eines Skeletträubers traf und auf seinem Rücken. thumb|100px|Narbe durch die Klinge des Skeletträubers Letztere verdankt er einem Kampf mit dem Untoten Mor'Ladim und dessen Schwert, dem er nur mit Glück entkam. thumb|100px|Narbe durch Mor'Ladim In Nordend, nach dem Kampf mit einer Speerträgerin der Vrykul, erhielt er noch eine Narbe, die mehrere Tage mit einem Verband verdeckt war, nun jedoch liegt sie offen für jeden sichtbar. thumb|100px|Narbe die er der Vrykul verdankt In seltenen Fällen, wenn er in Zivil unterwegs ist, trägt er die heimatliche Kleidung, die ihm seine Mutter kurz vor der Abreise nähte. Sie besteht aus einem rotbraunen Stoffhemd, einer ebenso rotbraunen Hose, und einem kräftigen Paar Stiefel, welche der Vater seines verstorbenen besten Freundes ihm anfertigte. Zudem trägt er immer ein graues Hemd, sowie ein paar leichte Stoffarmschienen und Handschuhe, letztere erhielt er von einer netten Bäuerin aus dem Wald von Elwynn, als er ihr einmal bei einem Problem half. Seid einiger Zeit trägt er in Zivil auch einen Hut welcher sein Gesicht, bis auf den Bart, verdeckt. Bewaffnet ist er mit seiner alten Nachtwache-Klinge sowie dem Schild das er einst erhielt. thumb|100px|Gawain in Zivil mit dem "Kurzschwert der Nachtwache" und dem "Wappen von Dunkelhain" Geschichte Aktuelles A New Paladin is born Gawain bestand die Prüfung und wurde, an jenem Tag an dem Hochlord Majere seinen Weggang verkündete, zum Paladin gesalbt. Er und sein Mit-Paladin Guthorian brachen nach Nordend auf und erlebten dort vieles mit einander. Sie trafen auch Hochlord Tirion Fordring und einen alten bekannt von Gawain's Vater, Marces Silberherz einen ehemaligen Silberhand Paladin, noch zu Zeiten Uthers. Gawain schmiedete Guthorian und sich dort neue Rüstungen und einen neuen Hammer und erhielt zum Abschied, die alte Waffe Marces sowie einen Ring mit dem Siegel der Silbernen Hand aus den Tagen Lordaerons. Nun ist er zurück in Sturmwind und wie es weiter geht wird sich zeigen... Gawain auf dem Weg zum Paladin Die Prüfungen begannen und zu erst wurde es ihm auferlegt über das Biest das einst seinem besten Freund das Leben nahm, Mor'Ladim, zu richten. Mit bloßen Händen und dem Licht an seiner Seite, schritt der junge Knappe auf den Friedhof und sand das Heilige Licht durch den Körper der Bestie. Nach seiner zweiten, ebenfalls erreichten Prüfung wurde er vor wenigen Tagen (28. Juni) zum Paladin gesalbt. Vor wenigen Tagen, als die Silberne Hand von Todesrittern die wohl im Dienst der Geißel standen, angegriffen wurden. Verkündete sein Mentor ihm, das Gawain bereit seid die Prüfung zum Paladin zu bestreiten. Seid diesem Tag, wartet Gawain nun geduldig darauf, das die Prüfung beginnt. Geprüft wird er von Hochlord Gaiford Majere, doch ob er sie bestehen und gesalbt wird, wird sich noch zeigen. Knappe Gawain - Die Outland Affäre ' Eine lange Zeit war Gawain nun schon Knappe und folgte den Tugenden sogut es ging. Er lernte fleißig von seinem Mentoren und tat was er konnte um dem Orden zu helfen. Bis er eines Tages erfuhr das seine Mutter entführt worden war. Er sollte den Defias Informationen aus dem Orden beschaffen, doch statt dessen gab er sich seinem Zorn und seinem Durst nach Rache hin und tötete die Defias nur um diese Leiche seiner Mutter zu finden, offenbar hatten die Defias nie vorgehabt sie wieder gehen zu lassen. Voller Wut brach etwas ungeahntes, eine Kraft in ihm hervor die er nicht kontrollieren konnte. Er entschied sich nach Outland (Scherbenwelt) zu gehen um diese Kräfte zu kontrollieren und Buße für seinen Mord an den Defias zu tun. Dort lernte er in Shattrath, viele Wesen können, auch einige Mitglieder der Horde, mit denen er sich anfreundete. Besonders freute er sich über die Hilfe der Draenei, die sich selbst die Aldor nannten. Sie brachten ihm bei seine Kräfte einzudämmen und zu unterdrücken und einer von ihnen, Valuur sein Name, lehrte ihn sogar die Sprache der Draenei. Bald darauf kehrte Gawain wieder in die Alte Welt zurück, wo er bereits vom Orden, er hatte Lord Lenning einen Brief geschickt, empfangen und erst einmal festgenommen wurde. Nach einem Gespräch, und dem Verständnis über Gawain's Gründe, wurde ihm eine zweite Chance im Orden gewehrt, in welchem er nun wieder voller Tatendrang, jedoch mit deutlicherer Reife und Ruhe, zu statten geht. (Anmerkung des Rollenspieler's hinter Gawain: Diese Idee kam mir Spontan im RP und IST so bescheuert wie sie hier in kurzer Form zusammen gefasst erscheint. Aber wie Barlow einst sagte "Konsequenz heißt, auch Holzwege zu Ende zu gehen, und daran halte ich mich.) Vergangenes Es ist nun mehr stolze 22 Jahre her das der junge Gawain in dem damals bereits dunklen aber noch von den Untoten verschonten Dunkelhain das Licht der Welt erblickte. Seine Mutter, war eine schöne junge Frau, dessen rotblondes Haar, ihr junger Spross ererbte und welche sich als Schneiderin ihr Zubrot verdiente. Sein Vater hingegen war ein ehemaliger Schmied der in die Armee rekrutiert worden und im zweiten Krieg, im Kampf gegen die Horde gefallen war. Seine Mutter musste den Jungen Gawain, den sie im treuen Glauben an das heilige Licht so genannt hatte, allein aufziehen und gab ihm als zweiten Vornamen den Namen seines verstorbenen Vaters, Meleagant. Durch den festen Glauben und die Liebe seiner Mutter, wuchs der junge Mann in einem wunderbaren Umfeld, trotz der Finsternis im Dämmerwald und der Worge die fast Tür an Tür mit ihm wohnten, auf und lernte von seiner Mutter das lesen und das schreiben. Jene die neben ihnen wohnten hatten auch Kinder und so bekam Gawain, der immer liebenswert und freundlich war, bereits in früher Kindheit viele gute Freunde. Diese gewöhnten es sich bald an ihn bei einem Spitznamen zu rufen, welcher Mel lautete. Dies taten sie zum einen weil sie den Namen seines Vaters den er als Zweitnamen trug, wesentlich toller und auch lustiger fanden als seinen eigentlichen Namen Gawain, und wiederum weil ihnen der Name Meleagant zu lang war, weshalb sie ihn abkürzten. Einer seiner engsten Freunde, und jener der zuerst auf die Idee mit dem Spitznamen des Jungen kam, war der junge Will Windfänger, welcher mit dem Laufe der Jahre zum besten Freund Gawains heranwuchs. Als Gawain älter war, es waren etwa 14 Winter im Leben des Jungen vergangen, begannen Gerüchte über eine Seuche in den Ländern von Lordaeron immer lauter zu werden, die bereits seid einigen Wintern umgingen. Es hieß das Untote Gestallten durch die Länder liefen und bald wurde verlautbart das der junge Prinz Arthas Menetil von Lordaeron dies untersuchte. Jedoch bekam man von all dem in Dunkelhain, wo man sich noch immer mit den Worgen herumplagte, nicht wirklich mehr mit als Gerücht, zumindest bis der dritte Krieg ausbrach und sich die Untote Geißel gänzlich über die Welt von Azeroth verteilte, wurde offenbar welche Verdammnis sich zusammen gebraut hatte. Auch über den Dämmerwald fegte die Geißel hinweg. Selbst nach dem Fall der Dämonen waren die Untoten im Wald nicht verschwunden und griffen wieder und wieder die Stadt Dunkelhain an. Die Stadtwache, die sich selbst die Nachtwache nannte, wurde vergrößert da sich die Gefahr im Dämmerwald ebenso vergrößert hatte und ließ es nun auch zu. dass sich einige der jüngeren, auch wenn diese fast noch Kinder waren, Dunkelhains ihr anschlossen, darunter auch Gawain. Seine Mutter meinte er sei zu jung dafür, doch er wollte dem Beispiel seines Vaters folgen und wenn schon nicht für das Land, dann zumindest für seine geliebte Heimat in die Schlacht ziehen. Auch sein bester Freund Will folgte ihm und beide begannen zusammen mit den anderen der Nachtwache durch den Dämmerwald zu patrouillieren und gegen die Worge und Untoten zu kämpfen. Bei einem dieser Kampfe geschah es auch das Gawain am rechten Oberarm von einem Schwert verletzt wurde, das einer der Untoten führt, doch dank seines guten Freundes, bezwangen sie das Monster und Gawain wurde nach Dunkelhain gebracht und versorgt. Seine Mutter machte sich nun noch größere Sorgen und flehte ihn an nicht weiter an der Seite der Nachtwache zu kämpfen, doch Gawain konnte nicht anders und zog bald wieder in die Schlacht. So verging die Zeit, genau genommen weitere 4 Winter. Gawain und Will waren nun stolze 18 Jahre alt und hatten bereits gute Erfahrungen im Kampf gemacht. Jeden Tag vor ihrer gemeinsamen Patrouille betete der junge Gawain zum heiligen Licht das es sie auch an diesem Tage beschützen möge und zog dann los, für seine Heimat. Sie lieferten sich harte Kämpfe die sie entweder meisterten oder ihnen entfliehen konnten, doch eines Tages war dem nicht mehr so. Es war eigentlich ein Tag wie jeder andere, Gawain betete des Morgens und zog dann mit seinem besten Freund auf Patrouille. Dabei begaben sie sich in die Nähe der verlassenen und zerstörten Zweitstadt des Dämmerwaldes Rabenflucht. Sie wussten was auf dem dahinter liegenden Friedhof vor sich ging, von den Untoten die dort umherstreiften und das nicht einmal die besten der Nachtwache es wagten allein dort hin zu gehen. Plötzlich vernahmen sie einen lauten Schrei und stürmten los. Ein Mann hatte geschrieen vor Angst und kniete bibbernd an einem Grabstein, über ihm ein gewaltiger Untoter mit einer gewaltigen Klinge in der Hand. Dem Mann zu Hilfe eilend stürmten Gawain und Will in die Schlacht und forderten ihn zum Kampf. Doch sie merkten sehr schnell, dass dies kein gewöhnlicher Untoter war, er war weitaus stärker und wirkte als wäre er einst ein großer Krieger gewesen. Wieder und wieder prallten die Schwerter der beiden auf die Klinge des Untoten, als er plötzlich mit einem Tritt ausholte und Will von den Beinen riss. Gawain machte in diesem Moment den wohl größten Fehler seines Lebens, den er auf ewig bereuen würde, er drehte sich um und rief nach Will ob alles in Ordnung sei. In just diesem Moment spürte er einen brennenden Schmerz am Rücken, als ihn die Klinge des Untoten traf und er brach bewusstlos zusammen. War er tot? Es fühlte sich so an, er fühlte wie sein Körper brannte, es war als würde sein gesamter Körper zerschmelzen und er roch Blut und Alkohol? Langsam schlug Gawain die Augen auf und erblickte über sich das Gesicht seiner Mutter aufgelöst und voller Tränen, doch glücklich das ihr Sohn am Leben war. Sofort schreckte er hoch und zuckte zusammen, sein Rücken schmerzte und sein Körper verkrampfte sich. Mit sanfter Gewallt brachte seine Mutter ihn dazu wieder zu liegen und er wollte sofort eines wissen, wo war Will und ging es ihm gut?! Seine Mutter sah betrügt zu Boden als er diese Frage stellte und von einem Mann im Raum hörte er “Da drüben ist er, mein Junge.“. Als er zu dem Mann sah erkannte er den Arzt aus dem nahen Sturmwind der oft vorbei gekommen war als die Untoten noch nicht unterwegs gewesen waren, dass er hier war musste bedeuten das der Untote sie schwer verletzt hatte. Sofort sah er dort hin wo der Arzt hindeutete und vor Schreck weiteten sich seine Augen. Sein bester Freund, der für ihn wie ein Bruder gewesen war, lag in einem kleinen Sarg, sein Körper war kalt und leblos und seine Augen vor Schreck geöffnet. “Wir haben euch beide vor zwei Tagen vor Rabenflucht gefunden.“, hörte er die Anführerin der Nachtwachen, Althea Schwarzhaupt, sagen die offenbar auch im Raum war. “Keine Ahnung wie ihr dahin gekommen seid, aber du warst schwer verletzt und Will war bereits tot. Wir haben ihn in den Sarg gelegt und sofort den Arzt gerufen, er kam gestern hier an. Er meinte du würdest überleben und bald wieder aufwachen, du hast einen starken Lebenswillen Gawain. Wir wollten mit der Beerdigung warten bis es dir besser geht, damit du dich von ihm verabschieden kannst.“ Gawain nickte stumm, er verstand, doch er hatte Will so nicht sehen wollen. “Der Untote, er war so stark gewesen…“ “Mor’Ladim.“, sagte die junge Anführerin leise. “Ein Dämon der über die Friedhöfe wandert, ich weiß nichts genaures über ihn aber er ist unglaublich stark. Er ist kein Vergleich zu den anderen Untoten dort auf dem Friedhof von Rabenflucht.“ Wieder nickte Gawain, er wollte davon nichts mehr hören, also trank er ein schwaches Schlafmittel des Arztes und kehrte zurück in die Dunkelheit, nicht des Todes, aber des Schlafes. Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Gawain früh, doch er wirkte mehr tot als lebendig. Er rührte das Frühstück seiner Mutter nicht an und wollte auch keine Medizin nehmen gegen die Schmerzen seiner Rückenwunde. Am liebsten wollte er sterben. Diesen Morgen betete er nicht wie gewöhnlich zum heiligen Licht, sondern zog sich an und ging, auf Krücken gestützt, hinaus und starrte auf die leere Strasse die nach Rabenflucht führte. Am Abend fand die Beerdigung seines Freundes statt und Gawain stand über dem Grab und dachte zuerst nur an eines, Rache zu üben an dem Monster das seinem Freund das Leben genommen hatte. Es vergingen einige Wochen, bis die Wunde verheilt war und auch in dieser Zeit wollte er keine Schmerzmittel nehmen, er wollte den Schmerz ertragen, denn er war nichts im Vergleich zu dem was Will gefühlt haben musste kurz bevor er starb. Als es ihm wieder besser ging verließ er die Nachtwache und begann damit, mit sich selbst zu trainieren um stärker zu werden. Will’s Tot hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass er mehr tun wollte, er wollte verhindern das die Menschen die er liebte starben, das die Menschen seiner Heimat starben und vor allem, das noch einmal jemand seinetwegen den Tot fand, denn er hatte Will dazu gebracht der Nachtwache beizutreten. Er begann wieder zum heiligen Licht zu beten und setzte es sich zur Aufgabe ein Paladin zu werden, aber nicht nur das, nein. Er wollte ein Paladin vom Orden der Silbernen Hand werden, schon als Kind hatte er es geliebt von seiner Mutter die Geschichten über Uther Lichtbringer und den Orden zu hören, von den mächtigen Paladinen denen ihr Glaube an das Licht ihre Macht verlieh und die tapfer gegen die Untoten Horden gekämpft hatten. In den letzten Jahren, trainierte er nun also seinen Geist und Körper und bereitete sich auf den Tag vor da er Dunkelhain verlassen würde, seinen 22. Geburtstag. Als der Tag endlich gekommen war, zog der junge Recke los in die Schlacht. Zuvor erhielt er jedoch noch von seiner Mutter eine selbst genähte Tracht aus rotbraunem Leinenstoff und von Will’s Vater, dem besten Schuster Dunkelhains, ein paar fester Stiefel. Sein erstes Ziel war die Abtei von Nordhain, wo er seine Ausbildung zum Paladin begann, festen Glaubens und mit nur einem Wunsch, dem Orden der Silbernen Hand beizutreten und ein voll ausgebildeter Paladin zu werden, im Gedenken an seinen verstorbenen Freund. thumb|center|600px|Gawain's Weg (Initiant, Knappe - Ohne Mentor, Knappe von Lord Ekarios Lenning, Paladin des Orden der Silbernen Hand) Freunde und Familie Familie * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Katharina Himmelslicht (Mutter, Schneiderin, ermordet durch Defias) '† * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Meleagant Himmelslicht (Vater, Schmied, im 2. Krieg gefallen) †''' Andere wichtige Personen in seinem Leben * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Will Windfänger (Mitglied der Nachtwache, mit 18 Jahren verstorben, sein bester und liebster Freund) '''† * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Ekarios Lenning (ehemaliger Lordkommandant des Orden der Silbernen Hand, sein Mentor) * Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Female.gif Glandallia Himmelslicht, geb. Hammerschlag (ehemalige Paladin des Orden der Silbernen Hand, Gawain war ihr Mentor, sie war seine Frau) * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Belcoot Silverkin (ehemaliger Paladin des Orden der Silbernen Hand, sowie ehemaliger roter, guter Freund) * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Guthorian (ehemaliger Paladin des Orden der Silbernen Hand, Mitglied des Argentum Kreuzzugs, hat Gawain einmal das Leben gerettet, guter Freund) * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Gaiford Aurelius Majere (ehemaliger Hochlord des Orden der Silbernen Hand, ein großes Vorbild) * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Falena Selron (ehemalige Lordpaladin des Orden der Silbernen Hand, respektierte sie sehr) * Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Aldeera van Haven (ehemalige Lordpaladin des Orden der Silbernen Hand, Gawain empfand großen Respekt vor ihr, auch wenn er ihre Art und Methoden nicht immer gut heißen konnte) * Bild:IconSmall Draenei Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Draenei Female.gif Die Aldor (Draenei aus Shattrath, die Gawain während seiner Zeit in Outland kennen lernte. Sie zeigten ihm wie er seine Gefühle und die Kräfte die in ihm erwacht sind, mit Meditation eindämmen kann, der Goldene Glanz in seinen Augen ist ein Symbol dieser Eindämmung. Zudem lernte er bei ihnen die Sprache der Draenei, welche er kurz vor seinem Tod recht gut beherrschte) * Bild:IconSmall Draenei Male.gif [[Valuur|'Valuur' der Duldsame]] (Ein Draenei-Paladin, er war es auch der Gawain das meiste lehrte und der für ihn wie ein großer Bruder war, obwohl ihre Rassen sich so unterscheiden. Er brachte Gawain auch bei Draeneiisch zu sprechen) Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere